1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the broad field of board games, and more specifically, to a three-dimensional, multi-level rotatable, game with different play areas.
2. Description of Related Art
All types of board games, some using dice, cards, playing pieces, spinners, timers, etc., have been known and in use since antiquity. The Egyptians, for example, used dice and planar board games made from wood, inlaid with more precious woods. More recently, chess and checkers Were popular games of the 20th century, and their usage continues to date.
Board games contain a variety of markings, or spaces, on their surfaces, whereas, others form geometric shapes. Colored spaces and playing pieces are common, as are cards of different sizes and shapes.
Recent typical (flat) board games with playing pieces and cards can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,032,956 and 6,050,567 issued to Bogucz and Zucco respectively.
A probable desire for more intricate board games, coupled with the availability of light weight plastic materials, resulted in three-dimensional board games having multiple levels and various playing pieces, including cards, spinners and tokens.
Thompson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,755, discloses a five, pentagonally shaped, level game using circular playing pieces. The levels are spaced apart by threaded support rods, and the bottom most level forms the base of the game.
Another three-dimensional board game is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,474, issued to Harper. His invention comprises rectangular, multi-tiered boards spaced apart by a column anchored to a base. The game is designed for tic-tac-toe, or the like.
Larman, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,150, describes a word forming game with a rotatable two level board spaced apart by a resilient connector. The game includes a top, and alphabetical playing pieces.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 328,475, issued to Gould et al, discloses the ornamental design for a three-dimensional pyramid game. Another pyramid board game is the subject of U.S. Design Pat. No. 356,343, issued to Londono.
Robichaud, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,247, describes a glass, three-dimensional, pyramid game that contains a crystal piece suspended from the interior apex of the pyramid.
A three-dimensional chess-type board game having six levels directly on top of each other, resulting in a pyramid shape, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,329, issued to Nason.
Additional examples of three-dimensional, multi-level board games are disclosed in U.S. Patent Nos. 4,082,283, 5,409,234, and 6,276,685 B1, respectively issued to La Ferla et al, Bechter and Sterling. Various means of support structures separate the playing boards from one another, and circular playing pieces are the subject of all three patents.
Yet, unfortunately, none of the board games described above offer a reliable, rotatable, three-dimensional game board for multiple payers. Further, many of the games and boards themselves require special playing pieces, in addition to having complicated rules to follow.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple and reliable three-dimensional, multi-level game, having independently rotatable levels, which overcomes disadvantages and shortcomings found in the related and prior art.
Another object is to provide a game offering challenges and skills unlike known board games.
Yet another object is to provide a board game with no intricate playing pieces, other than a set of specially marked playing cards.
A further object is to provide an easily manufacturable, three-dimensional board game.
The aforesaid objects are accomplished by the three-dimensional, multi-level rotatable, pyramid-shaped, word forming game of the present invention.